halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo Zero
Halo Zero is a fan-made 2D platformer shooter PC game created by Dobermann. The game is loosely based on the Battle of Reach, before Halo: Combat Evolved takes place. The game is not endorsed by Microsoft or Bungie, and thus, is considered not canon. Plot Set during the Battle of Reach, the Master Chief fight his way through waves of Covenant forces invading the Complex. Once he made through, the Master Chief then transported to a Covenant cruiser to rescue Vice Admiral Whitcomb. Once rescued, the Master Chief boarded a Pelican which was later shot down by a Banshee. With the crew dead, the Master Chief then made his way from the crash site to a Covenant-occupied UNSC base. It was revealed that Sergeant Johnson is trapped inside the base. The Master Chief saves the Sergeant and together fought against the Covenant forces until a Pelican arrives to pick them up. Gameplay The game has a Campaign mode and Multiplayer mode. Campaign mode has five difficulty settings, Easy, Normal, Heroic, Legendary, and Mythic. Mythic difficulty will be unlocked by finishing the game in all other difficulties. The keyboard arrow keys are used for movement, and the mouse acts as a free look, while the left mouse button and the right mouse button shoot and throw grenades, respectively. All other functions such as Melee, Switch Weapon and Jump are subject to be changed by the user, but the mouse's controls are unchangeable. Multiplayer maps are based off of existing Halo Multiplayer maps such as Zanzibar and Blood Gulch. Weapons UNSC Weaponry *M6D Pistol *MA5B Assault Rifle *M90 Shotgun *S2 AM Sniper Rifle *M19 SSM Rocket Launcher *Frag Grenade Covenant Weaponry *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Needler *Energy Sword (Unlocks if you kill a Zealot Elite after you beat the Mythic mode) *Plasma Grenade Enemies *Minor Grunts *Major Grunts *Jackals *Minor Elites *Major Elites *Zealot Elites *Hunters *Banshees System Requirements *1GHZ Processor *256MB of RAM *22MB free disk space *A keyboard and mouse *A high speed Internet connection Developmental Notes Notably, the game has many bugs, and the game has many misleading concepts, such as the fact that the game doesn't shoot where the cursor is, but where the Master Chief is aiming at, and that headshots don't do more damage. Many problems in collision detection occur, such as Jackals being hard to hit due to their shield absorbing the first hit they take (unless hit by a rocket), making a melee attack the most efficient way to take them out. On May 31, 2009, the official site and therefor server of Halo Zero was deactivated due to a lack of money to continue to keep the site running. The current game version is 1.8.6.3. Halo Zero Level Editor The Halo Zero Level Editor is a program that allows the user to create and edit levels compatible with Halo Zero.Level editor helps edit. Halo Zero 2 Halo Zero 2 was a planned but never completed 2D platformer shooter PC game. The project was canceled due to the bandwidth costs of maintaining the game site and having no funds to pay it.Dobermann Announcement of the Close Down Sources Related Links External Links *Halo Zero Game Info and Downloads *Halo Zero Level Editor Download *Halo Zero Modding Community Category:Fan-Made Games